Burned
by serenitybritt
Summary: Up to Tempted spoilers. My version of Burned. Zoey and Stark get closer and so do Stevie Rae and Rephaim.


_**Zoey**_

"Heath? What does this mean?" I asked him. "It means that you go back to your friends and to Stark. You need to let me go, Zo." Heath said to me.

"I don't want to."

"I know but they need you to destroy Kalona. Zoey, he is evil. There is something that I need to show you" Heath said as he pressed his palm to my temple.

All of a sudden I knew why he was killed. "Oh Heath I am so sorry I didn't save you!" I yelled while wrapping my arms around him.

"Zo, listen. What happened was not your fault, not in the least bit. I would not change this for anything because now you know what you need to know to see that he is pure evil. Now you have to let me go and return to the real word and kill Kalona, kill him for me Zo. Also I want you to be happy. Don't let the memory of me stop you from being happy. Also tell Stark that if he hurts you I will find out some way to kick his ass. Let me go, Zo."

"It's not that easy Heath. I love you"

"I know I love you too but let me show you something" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to another part of this beautiful place.

I saw Stark holding me, only it was not me. It was a shell. Around him Damien, Darius, Jack, Aphrodite and the twins were around him tears streaming down their faces. Starks shirt was wet and I saw his face'. He looked so sad. Tears were streaming down his face and I saw the sorrow in his eyes. _"Zoey"_ he said. _"I love you so much. I need you to come back to me. Please. I can not do this without you. We need you. I need you. You are my everything. Please…Please…Please…Please… _

I looked at Heath. "Zo, you really do need to go back to him. He really does need you. I love you. Let me go. Do not dare blame yourself. Oh, use the elements to kill him." he said. And he walked away. Leaving me alone with the Stark vision. He continued to repeat the word please over and over. In that moment I realized that I love him too. I willed myself to go back to him.

I have no idea how long it took, could be seconds or days but I finally got my soul back in my body somehow.

_**Stark**_

Zoey's body was breathing, Stark could feel it. She was not dead but she was also not Zoey, not anymore. It was no longer Zoey. So he just continued to speak "Please…Please…Please…Please…Please…" He sent the plea to Nyx. Someone put their hand on his shoulder. From the strength of the hand, he knew it was Darius. "Stark, we need to take her inside. I can carry her." he said.

"No!" he snapped. Stark picked up Zoey's body and started walking. The others followed while he followed Darius to the hospital in the hotel.

Three hours had passed since they had brought her there. The doctor said there was nothing wrong physically so there was nothing he could do. Stark was the only one in the room with her.

The others left after the doctor gave his fantastic news. They all said they were hungry. They offered Stark a seat but he would not leave her side until she opened those beautiful brown eyes, whether it took another hour or another fifty years. Deep down he knew she would come back to him.

"So.. I guess this is as good of a time as any to talk to you. I guess I just want to say that you Zoey Redbird are my everything. You gave me strength when I was weak, you believed in me when not even I did. You have given me everything and I love you. Now, it is my turn to give you strength that you need. Come back to me Zoey" he said. He saw her move. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. "Stark. Have to go back to him. Please, Nyx. I need my warrior. I let Heath go. Why am I not with him?" she absently said. Then she opened her eyes. She grabbed at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Stark! Did I ever tell you that I love you?" she said into my ear. With tears streaming down his face he shook his head.

"Zoey! I love you too. Don't leave me again. I thought I lost you. I am so sorry Zoey. I should never have left you. I completely blame myself for his death and what happened to you. Blame me Zoey. I understand if you want me to go away and never see me again. I will leave and you can find a warrior who is better" he said. "Stark. Stop. I just told you I love you. You were what made me come back. You did give me strength. I made myself come back for you." she said. Stark looked into her eyes and saw that she meant it. He leaned in to her.

She pressed her lips to his. Her kiss was amazing. She did not stop it when he kissed her back. He kissed her with everything he had. The sadness of the day, the joy of seeing her open her eyes and the happiness he felt at this moment. She matched his emotions equally. He started to move his hand from the small of her back to her butt when the door opened.

"Zoey!" all of her friends yelled and they threw themselves at her hugging her. They seemed to not even notice Stark. "Arrow boy, what the hell were you thinking not telling us?" said Erin. "I think he was thinkin with his other head, Twin" Shaunee said. Stark shook his head, "she just woke up like five minutes ago."

"Zoey, not that I'm not happy you're back but why are you back. Stark said your soul shattered" said Damien. "It did but I talked to Heath and he showed me you guys after I left. He let me listen to Stark. Then he told me to let him go so I could go back to you all and him. So it took a while but eventually I did. I will always love Heath but he is gone and the only thing I can do for him is kill Kalona for killing him. By the way, you all have no worries about me joining him. Heath let me know what led to his death. He overheard Kalona say he has been lying to me with the dreams. Giving selective truth so that I will think he has good in him" Zoey explained.

"What do we do now?" asked Aphrodite. "Tonight, nothing. We spend what could quite possibly be our last night on earth because tomorrow this ends. We take on Kalona once and for all. We will call our strongest circle and with the strength between us all, we throw all the elements at him. If it does not work, we will all be so weak that he will kill us. But I know this will work because Heath said so. Also, Erin could you call Stevie Rae and tell her to come here. We need her" Zoey said. All of her friends nodded their heads.

Zoey looked at the clock. It is 2am. "Meet me in the field at 7:40. That should give us time to shower and eat. Kalona will be there at eight. I will make sure he comes to me in a dream and tell him when to meet us." she said. "No. I don't like that. Besides I am not leaving you." Stark said. "You don't have to, you just can't be touching me so you can watch over my body still." she said. "Still do not like it" he said. "You don't have to." she repeated.

"Alright everyone, go do whatever it is you want to on our possible last day" Zoey said to her friends. Aphrodite grabbed a handful of Darius's shirt and began pulling him out the door. "We will be in my room!" she yelled while walking down the hall with Darius right behind her. Zoey smiled. Stark wondered what she was thinking because the only emotion he felt from her was calm.

Damien grabbed Jack's hand. "We will be in the living room" he said as they walked out. The twins looked at each other and followed them. "Us too!" they yelled at the same time. Zoey and Stark were alone again. He smiled at her. She started to get up. He rushed over to her. He helped her get up.

She grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the hall. She led him to her room. "Tired already?" he said. "No" she replied. "Oh. You just wanna lie down with me? Okay" he said while she opened the door and shook her head.

_**Zoey**_

I looked around the room. Stark went to the bed. He sat down. "Comfy" he said with a huge smile on his face. He must be thinking the same thing I am because that smile said he was about to get lucky. I got insanely nervous then. How was I going to do this? Okay yes I knew what to expect because of Loren but with Stark it would be different. He honestly loved me.

"Z, we do not have to do anything you are not ready for. I am perfectly great just getting to hold you" he said. "I want to. I am just nervous" I said. "I know but there is not anything to be nervous about. You can trust me" he said. "Goddess! I really wish I was not so dumb with Loren. This now should have been my first time" I said.

"Well, I wish the same thing about myself. This should be my first time. But we can't think about that now. We can only live in this moment. After all, we may die tomorrow." he said.

I got closer to him so that I was standing just above him and he was sitting staring up at me. "I love you" he said. "I love you" I said back then I kissed him. I kissed him hard. He kissed me back. His kiss was sweet and passion filled at the same time. I grabbed a hold of his shirt and ripped it in half. It fell to the ground.

His bare chest was perfect as my fingers studied him. He broke our kiss to breathe then he pulled my shirt off and over my head. He pulled me down to the bed and rolled over so that I was pinned underneath him.

"You can stop me at any time, just say so." he said before kissing me intensely again. He unbuttoned my jeans. He continued to kiss me passionately while he unzipped them then slid them off of me.

He grabbed my leg and lifted it so that my ankle was an inch from his face. He kissed my ankle softly. He trailed kisses up my leg till he got to my panties. He placed his thumb in them and slid them down.

His kisses began again at my belly button and went up to my bra He slid his hands under me and undid it with no struggle. Clearly he had had practice. There I was naked underneath him. That was when I looked at him. He was naked too. When did that happen? Anyway, it was amazing. He was so loving and gentle but rough at times too. He made me feel safe and loved. Honestly there are not any wonderful enough words to explain how perfect it was.

_**Stevie Rae**_

Stevie Rae knew she should not be here. She walked into the part of the tunnel where he was. "Rephaim" she said. "Yesss" he hissed. "Finally! I have been looking for you everywhere." she said. "Priestess, can I ask you something?" he said. She nodded. "Well, why do you come here? To make sure I am okay? If that is the case, I rather wish you would stop feeling pity for me I do not deserve it" he said.

"I don't pity you. I like you. Not like that, I mean I like you as a friend. Like I like Damien, besides I have a kinda boyfriend. Not that it matters. Why am I still talkin?" she said. "I wonder the same thing priestess" he said smiling.

At that instant her phone rang. "Hello?" "Stevie Rae it's Erin" "Oh. What's up?" she asked. "We need you here. Tomorrow at eight pm we are taking on Kalona once and for all. Z asked me to call you" Erin explained.

"Why didn't she just call me herself?" she wondered. "She wanted about as much nakedness with Arrow boy as she could get I guess" Erin said. Stevie Rae felt happy for Zoey. "Alright. I guess I can go to the House of Night and get on the private jet and get there just in time. Call when I can. Bye" she said.

Stevie Rae turned to Rephaim. "I have to go, to Scotland. Zoey needs me" she said. He nodded. She turned but Rephaim stopped her.

"You can not possibly think you are going without me" he said. "Yes, I do. How am I supposed to explain it to Lenobia when I try to get you on the plane?" she asked. "You don't have to. I can fly you there faster myself than any plane. We will arrive just before sunrise" he said. "And how am I supposed to explain you to Zoey?" she asked. "Don't. I will hide outside while you go in and then if you need me, use our imprint" he said.

She thought about it for a second and it did seem logical. "Fine" she said. He pulled her into a hug. "Get rid of this earth, priestess" he said. Stevie Rae willed the earth to make a hole big enough for them to leave. The earth did.

Rephaim flapped his wings and flew. When they were out she willed the earth to close. "Relax" he said. She did. She rested her head against his shoulder while he held her body close to him.

_**Erik**_

Erik was getting off the plane and he was in Scotland. The flight attendant handed him a paper and said "Hope you enjoyed the flight." Erik nodded, "thank you."

Goddess. This flight has been the longest ten hours of his life. But he had to get to Zoey. She could not take away his helping her save the world. Just because she was not his girlfriend anymore, that did not mean she didn't need him.

He looked at the paper in his hand. It was her phone number. He threw it into the first garbage can he saw.

He walked out of the airport and waved for a cab. "Can you take me to the High council mansion?" he asked the cabbie.

_**Zoey**_

Stark was tracing my tattoos with his finger. "So… What now?" he asked. "Now, you have to stop touching me so I can go to sleep and talk to Kalona" I said. "But I don't want to" he said while pressing my body into his. "I know but kinda don't have a choice" I said.

I got up and pulled on one of Stark's shirts because it was closest. He looked at me with desire in his eyes. "Later" I said.

Stark pulled on his jeans. He leaned into me and kissed me. His kiss was amazing. He obviously wanted to throw me down on the bed again.

There was a knock on the door. "Occupied!" Stark yelled. The knocking continued. "Zoey? It's me" Erik's voice yelled. "Shit!" I said. Stark smiled. "That was an actual curse word" Stark said laughing and opened the door.

_**Erik**_

The door opened. Stark was standing before Erik. He just had jeans on. No shoes, no shirt. His hair was a mess and there was kind of dried blood on him. There were bite marks on his chest.

"Can we help you?" the bastard said. "Yeah, I need to talk to Zoey." Erik said. Stark opened the door all the way.

Zoey was zipping up her jeans. She had on a guy's shirt. Stark's he guessed. Her hair was a mess too. Erik didn't see any bite marks on her but that did not mean she didn't have any. There was a shirt ripped in half on the floor. He also saw a shirt that Zoey had once worn when they watched Star Wars.

He saw a black lacy bra and a pair of black panties, also lacy. The pillows and comforter from the bed were all over the room like someone had thrown them. There was a bunch of condom wrappers on the night stand.

Anger built up in Erik. Why was he the only one Zoey would not screw? Why did he fall for such a slut? "Goddess Zoey!" Erik yelled. "Don't you dare yell at her" Stark said as he put his body protectively in front of her.

"Fine! Zoey, I can't believe this. You jump into bed with about everyone, don't you. Oh and Damien told me about Heath. Really? He just died. If I had died would you be screwing your warrior too? Wait I know. You would. Probably be making out over my dead body." Erik said in a nice voice.

Zoey broke down and started to cry. Stark hugged her close to him. Then he suddenly let go of her and walked over to me. His fist was clenched. He was going to punch Erik. He knew it. Then he did. Pain shot through him. He was going to have one nasty black eye. Stark walked over to Zoey and held her close.

"I'm sorry. That was over the line. I'm not your boyfriend anymore so who you fuck is up to you and none of my business" Erik said. "But I do still need to talk to you. Alone" he continued.

"Fat chance. Like I am going to let you be alone with her after what you just said" the bastard Stark said. "It's okay Stark. Erik got it out of his system and he won't hurt me. Besides, whatever he says. I deserve it for being so happy so soon after Heath…" she stopped mid-sentence. Like she could not say the thought. "Don't. Remember what he told you" Stark said.

She took a deep breath. "It's okay. Leave, Stark. I can handle him" she said. "I'll be right outside. If I hear yelling or anything that sounds mean I will punch you in the other eye" Stark said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Zoey, I really am sorry about what I said" Erik said. "I know. It's fine. You were just…" she started. "Jealous?" Erik said. "I was going to say surprised" she said.

"Oh. Well anyway, about why I am here. I had this dream. Nyx was in it. She told me something. She said she couldn't get to you or your other friends, guess you were in bad shape. Anyway, she said that in order to kill him you have to use the blood of his blood. It made no sense to me. Something about a son. Anyway, You are going to have to use this son to kill him. The elements will weaken him but you need his blood to destroy him. You can't do it. Neither can one of Stark's arrows." Erik said.

_**Zoey**_

Great! There goes my plan. "We need to get everyone together. We need to talk about this" I said. I walked out of the room. Erik followed. Stark grabbed my hand and followed me.

I found my way to Aphrodite's room. I knocked. "Guess she's in there with a guy" Erik said. "Darius! Aphrodite! Get dressed. Emergency meeting in the living room now!" I yelled. "Give us like another hour!" Aphrodite yelled. "Now!" I yelled back. "Okay, okay. Chill. Be there in five" she said.

While walking to the living room I felt something come over me. My marks burned. My insides hurt. I almost fell to the floor but Stark caught me. "Zoey!" He yelled. It's the change. I knew it. The pain was searing. "Not again!" Stark yelled. I touched his face. "It's not that. It's the change" I said.

As the word "change" left my lips the pain was over. I opened my eyes. "Oh my goddess! Zoey! You're an adult vampyre" Stark yelled.

He kissed me softly on the lips. "We still have stuff to do. Celebrate later. Promise" I said and got up. Erik was just staring at me. "Come on" I said. I grabbed Stark's hand and walked into the living room.

Damien, Jack and the twins took one look at me and their jaws dropped. "Yes, I did go through the change, no we can't talk about it. We have bigger things to worry about" I said. "Z, your marks are back" Damien said. Stark and I just laughed. Aphrodite and Darius walked in next. "Z, your marks are back" she said repeating Damien. This time everyone laughed. "I went through the change" I said to her. "Oh. So that is why we are having this meeting." she said.

"What is ex-boyfriend of Zoey and Aphrodite doing here?" Shaunee said looking at Erik. Darius looked at Aphrodite, she shrugged. Guess she didn't tell him about Erik. "Yeah. We thought he was out" Erin chimed in. "Erik, tell them what you told me" I said to him. Erik did.

Once he finished talking, Damien spoke. "Z, did you already ask Kalona to meet us?" I looked at Stark and blushed. "No. I didn't yet" I said. "You were in there for three hours without sleep or coming out?" Erin asked. "You got some game Arrow boy" Shaunee said. I blushed again. Erik's fists clenched.

"Okay. That is good, that just means we need to put off confronting him till we figure out where his son is and how to use him." Stark said. Everyone nodded.

"I'm here! Zoey?" Stevie Rae yelled. "In here!" I yelled back. She walked in and hugged me. Then I told her about our original plan, my change, Nyx coming to Erik and the stuff about Kalona's son.

When I finished, she was pale white and deep in thought. "Stevie Rae? Are you okay?" I asked. "I think I know who the son is we need. Remember when I burned a few days ago? Well, it didn't really happen the way I said it did. I was locked in a cage on that roof. The evil red fledglings put me there. They wanted to kill me. Anyway, I was burning and he saved me. He took me back below. He saved my life Zoey. I was weak. I needed blood and he gave it to me and we imprinted." she said.

"Who is he?" I asked. "Rephaim" she said with shame. "Kalona's first son? The one that killed Anastasia?" I said. "Yes. When we were searching the perimeter I found him injured and I nursed him back to health. I saved his life. He begged me to kill him but I could not! I think… I think…" she said. My eyes went wide.

"No! Stevie Rae! You absolutely cannot love him!" I yelled. "Like I have a choice. If I did I would love Dallas or any other normal boy. Nyx brought us together. I trust him Zoey. He can do this. He can kill Kalona" she said.

"Where is he?" I asked. "Outside. He flew me here, said it would be faster and it was" she said. "Well, go get him" I said. Everyone stayed silent while Stevie Rae walked outside. About three minutes later she walked back in. Rephaim right behind her. "Guys, this is Rephaim" she said. He looked around the room.

_**Rephaim**_

Stevie Rae had just introduced me. Her friends looked at me like I was the devil. But none of it mattered while she was beside him. He loved her. He did. More than his father and he heard the one named Zoey yell at the Red One for loving him. She loved him? No way.

Then the high priestess vampyre Zoey turned to him. "Do you really think you could do it? Kill your father?" she asked. Her question took him by surprise. "Me?" he said. Stevie Rae turned to him. "Nyx said his son had to kill him" she said.

"No. The goddess hates me. I am pure evil, she can't possibly think I could save everyone" he said. "But you can. And the goddess does not hate you. Our imprint would not be here if she did" said the Red One. "I will try to kill him if that is what you are asking but if it is whether I am capable of killing my father then the answer is yes" he said.

_**Stark**_

Zoey, Damien, Erin, Shaunee and Stevie Rae were all getting into position. They were set up. Stark looked at his watch. 7:50.

"What now?" he asked Zoey. "We wait" she said. Then they heard the flap of wings and down flew Kalona. "A-ya" he said. "I am not A-ya" Zoey said. "Join me A-ya. It is not too late. I will even welcome your friends" he said completely ignoring her comment.

"No! Air, I call you to my circle. Fire, I call you to my circle. Water, I call you to my circle. Earth, I call you to my circle. Finally, spirit I call you to my circle" Zoey screamed. She looked so powerful and beautiful.

"Air! Hit Kalona" Zoey and Damien said at the same time. The element hit him. He staggered back. "Ha! You cannot defeat me" Kalona yelled.

"Fire! Hit Kalona" Zoey and Shaunee yelled at the same time. The element hit him. He staggered back. Kalona looked rather weak.

"Water! Hit Kalona" Zoey and Erin yelled at the same time. The element hit him. He fell to the ground.

"Earth! Hit Kalona" Zoey and Stevie Rae yelled at the same time. The element hit him. He writhed in pain.

"Spirit! Hit Kalona" Zoey yelled. The element hit him. He continued to writhe.

"Rephaim! Now!" Stevie Rae yelled. "Rephaim?" Kalona asked. The Raven Mocker ran to his father. He had a sword in his hand that was not there before. "Goodbye father!" he yelled as he swung. Kalona caught the sword in his hand and stood.

"My son, why?" he said. "I choose good father, I choose the goddess, I choose my goddess" he said while looking back at Stevie Rae. "Ha! You think anyone can love a monster like you. You are after all, my son. Especially a high priestess? You have lost your mind my son" Kalona spoke to Rephaim.

"Maybe so. But I have to try" he said while lifting the sword. He hesitated. Stark saw it. He grabbed for his bow. _Wound Kalona_ he thought while he let the arrow go. It hit him right in the heart.

Kalona cried out in pain. He was still breathing though. That's okay Stark knew he could not kill Kalona. "Rephaim, you have to do this. We need you. I need you to do this. Save the world" Stevie Rae said.

The Raven Mocker swung the sword. It sliced through Kalona's neck. His head fell to the ground. Then his body did. Kalona was dead.

_**Zoey**_

Kalona was dead. Stevie Rae grabbed the Raven Mocker and jumped into his arms. She hugged him tight. Aphrodite did the same with Darius. Jack with Damien and Erin with Shaunee.

I ran to Stark. I threw my arms around him. He bent down and kissed me softly. Erik cleared his throat. The twins ran at him and hugged him. Jack and Damien joined the hug along with Aphrodite and Darius. Stevie Rae and Rephaim joined in as I did while dragging Stark with me. I began to cry. Everyone backed out.

"What about Neferet?" Damien asked. "Guess that is a problem for another day" I said. We all walked back inside.

The next day was spent just hanging out, celebrating and laughing. "You all need to go back to Tulsa. Neferet is there looking for you Zoey" Erce said. I took a deep breath. "Oh, hell" I said.

_**Erik **_

Zoey was really starting to piss Erik off. They had been in the air for about two hours. Zoey was directly in front of him. Stark was to her right. Her head was on his shoulder. She was asleep. His hand was on her thigh. He was just watching her sleep. So was Erik.

Erik, it would help you to get over her if you actually tried" someone said next to him. He looked over. It was Erin. "You're right" he said. "Hey, remember when you promised to console me if Zoey dumped me?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Yeah" she said. "I would like to see that" Erik said smiling at her. "Maybe once you're over Z" she said. "I am. I'm just jealous of them. They look so connected. Like they belong together" he said. "They really do" she said, smiling.

Erik spent the rest of the flight talking to Erin. He learned so much about her and revealed so much about himself. He really removed all his layers. He told her things he had never told Aphrodite or Zoey.

By the time they landed. He really liked her. Erik had always thought Erin was pretty. He had always liked her. Now he knew so much about her. She was beautiful, smart, funny. Erin was everything Erik wanted. And best of all, she did not have a boyfriend or even anyone she used to be serious with. She would not cheat on him. That is if she gave him a chance. "We have arrived at the Tulsa House of Night" the pilot said over the intercom. Everyone started to get up.

Everyone else got off the plane but Erik, Erin and Shaunee. Erik waited while Erin struggled with her luggage. He smiled watching her. Shaunee was right behind him. "Come on twin. I wanna get back to the room" Shaunee said completely annoyed. "Go ahead, I'll meet you there" Erin said. Shaunee practically ran out of there.

Erik helped her get the luggage out. "Sorry. I would have helped earlier but I was kind of hoping Shaunee would get annoyed and leave" Erik said. "Well, your evil plan worked" Erin said while walking down the stairs. Erik followed her. "The plan was not evil I just wanted to ask you something" he said, suddenly very nervous.

"Okay" Erin said. "Well, when will I see you again?" he asked. "I dunno. Probably later at dinner" she said. "Right. Okay. See ya" he said and practically ran inside.

_**Erin**_

Erik ran away from her. He ran away! They just talked for ten hours. She told him stuff she told nobody including Shaunee. Gosh she was such an idiot. There was no way Erik was over Z.

Erin cursed herself for liking him. She did though. She walked to her room. Shaunee was in there with TJ. Erin entered the room and Cole was there. Crap! Cole was her almost boyfriend.

"Hey" he said and hugged her. She stepped out of his embrace awkwardly. "Hi" she said like an idiot. "Well, we have class like now but we wanted to come see you two" Cole said. She felt guilty. Why? He was not her boyfriend. Hell, Cole had never kissed her. Cole and TJ left after another awkward hug from Cole.

"What the hell was that about. Why you pulling away from fine Cole" Shaunee said. "I like someone else and felt kinda guilty" Erin said. "Do tell, since we left here we have only been with Kalona, Stark, Darius, Erik, Rephaim, Damien and Jack. Ooh I hope it's Darius. Aphrodite would be so mad if you stole him away" Shaunee said. "Not Darius" Erin said.

"Stark? I don't suggest that. The boy is seriously attached to Z" Shaunee said. Erin shook her head. "Are you really going to make me guess?" she said. Erin nodded. "Fine. Please not Damien or Jack. Honey they are gay and you are hot but I doubt you can make either switch teams" she said. Erin shook her head.

"Okay. Kalona? Sweetie he is dead and also really evil" she said. Erin shook her head.

"Kay. Erik? I get he's super hot but not really over Zoey not to mention the fact that he was completely possessive" she said. "I like my guys possessive" Erin said. "No! Erin! Erik! No!" Shaunee yelled. "He is really nice. We talked for like ten hours" Erin said.

"I know I was listening. By the way, you never told me about your sister" Shaunee said looking hurt. "I know. I just did not think I was trying to replace her with you" Erin said looking ashamed. "It's okay twin. There is stuff I have not told you either" she said. "He jogged away from me. I could not believe it. He probably doesn't wanna lead me on. Well, that is fine. I will just show him I don't care" Erin said. Then Jack ran in. "Come on. Neferet's here" he said. We ran.

_**Zoey**_

I got to my new room. It was huge. Lenobia said it was once Neferet's. I could not believe I was the new high priestess. Stark was putting my luggage in the closet then turned to me. "I can't believe this is yours" he said. "I know. Me neither" I said.

Stark walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I eagerly kissed him back. He pushed me down on the bed and kissed me while unbuttoning my shirt. There was a knock at the door.

"Zoey? Neferet is here. She's running around trying to find you" said Damien. Stark got up and grabbed his bow. I buttoned up my shirt as quickly as I could and we opened the door. We ran following Damien. We reached a room. In it the twins, Aphrodite, Darius, Erik, Stevie Rae and Rephaim were standing in front of me. Neferet was on the other side.

"Zoey, how good to see you. How are you and your warrior enjoying my room? I will have you know that Loren and I had sex a lot in there. Practically everywhere" Neferet said. "You aren't going to gross me out of your room" I said. "Gross you out? No. I was trying to help your sex life. Now you can think of Loren there. I know how much you loved him" she said.

"Stop! You killed Loren. Why? Because he wanted you and me. But you did so don't you dare tell me how I felt about him because it was all a lie anyway. You asked him to use me. To play me. To hurt all of the people around me, well it's over now. Your crimes are extensive but I will only charge you with the deaths of Loren Blake, Anastasia Lankford, Heath Luck and Patricia Nolan. Yes, I know you did not kill Anastasia or Heath but if you had not released Kalona, neither would be dead" I said.

"Anastasia's real killer is next to you" Neferet said.

"Rephaim has proven that he can be trusted. He killed your precious Kalona" I said. "No! You did it! That is why I will kill you" she yelled. "I helped. We all did but ultimately Rephaim took his own father's life" I said. Neferet actually started to cry. "Oh! You cry now. You did not cry when Loren's life ended. You took it. You claimed to love him! You disgust me Neferet. I hope that when you die you will be punished for all the death's you caused and you rot in hell with your precious fallen angel" I said and turned my back. I started walking away.

"Bitch! You can't do this! I promise you I will kill you!" Neferet yelled and jumped at me. She had a knife in her hand. She stabbed me in the chest. I fell to the ground. Stark pulled her off of me and threw her at Darius. Darius caught her and… I did not see what else happened because I passed out.

_**Stark**_

Zoey's eyes closed. Panic washed over him. He pulled her up and checked her heart beat. It was still beating. "Give her blood!" Darius yelled while struggling with Neferet. Erik and Rephaim ran to him and helped him carry her out of the room.

Stark grabbed the knife that had just stabbed Zoey's heart. He cut his arm and placed it on Zoey's mouth. She immediately started sucking. Her eyes flew open. She started pulling away from him.

Stark's hand went to the back of her head, he was telling her to continue. She did. She drank for what seemed like forever. Stark's head started to feel light but he knew he had to let her drink more.

She could suck him dry for all he cared. She could kill him and it would not matter. As long as she was alive his life meant nothing…

_**Erik**_

Erik helped Rephaim and Darius carry Neferet through the hall. She was screaming so loud it was starting to give Erik a headache. "Darius! Where are we taking her?" Erik yelled. "The prison" Darius yelled back.

Ten minutes later they were there. Darius, Erik and Rephaim threw Neferet in the cell. "I hope that killed her" Neferet yelled. Darius shut the door and locked it. There were no bars. It was a high tech prison cell.

"It will not. Her warrior is giving her his blood" Darius said. "Fine! I will find a way out and kill her then!" Neferet yelled as the three of them walked out of there.

_**Zoey**_

Stark's blood tasted amazing. Not as powerful as Heath's but a close second. I had drank from him when we had sex but this was different, more powerful. I had no idea when I regained consciousness because when I did I was sucking it already.

My brain was screaming at me to stop, Stark was losing too much blood. My body would not listen though. I continued swallowing more and more. "Zoey!" I heard Damien yelling at me.

That was when I felt someone's arms around me trying to pry me from Stark. "You need to stop! You took too much! Stark passed out! If you keep going you will kill him!" Damien yelled and his words were like cold water splashing on me.

I pulled myself away from him. I got as far as possible. Stark looked so pale. His arm was still bleeding. I licked the wound and prayed to the goddess. _Don't let him die. I need my warrior. _

"Stark! I am so sorry. I could not stop." I said with tears streaming down my face. The door opened. Darius, Erik and Rephaim opened the door. Darius ran to Stark's side. He lifted him up.

"Zoey, give me your hand" Darius said. I did as he said. He took the knife on the ground and cut my arm. He pressed it to Stark's mouth. Stark drank from me. A moan exploded from my mouth. Passion was swirling through me. Stark's eyes opened. He pulled away from me. I smiled.

He got up. He picked me up and ran with me in the direction of my bedroom. He kissed me all the way there. While he was running he was extremely talented because he was running, carrying me, kissing me and pulling off my shoes then shirt then his shirt. We left a trail of clothes behind us.

When we reached my room he was wearing nothing but boxers and I was in my bra and panties. He removed the little clothing we had on and threw me on the bed and positioned himself above me.

He slid into me gently. He was bigger than Loren. It felt amazing. Him being inside of me. He started to pound into me. "Goddess! I love you" he yelled as he came, I came with him. After that I rolled him over and this time I moved my hips to a rhythm that he seemed to love. He was clutching onto the sheets. Our world was just us two and our pleasure.

_**Erik**_

Erik chuckled uncomfortably while walking into the hall with the others. There was a trail of clothing, Stark's and Zoey's, leading to her room. "That gives me an idea" Aphrodite said while kissing Darius. He picked her up the way Stark had done with Zoey. Then Darius ran to his room, it was closer than hers, they did not leave a trail of clothing though.

Erik could not stop himself. He looked at Erin. She was staring at him. Erik wondered if he picked her up would she go to his room. He was seriously debating this when Damien spoke.

"I just got Zombieland on DVD. Wanna go watch?" No. Erik wanted to be alone with Erin. "Yeah" Erin and Shaunee said at the same time. Looks like Erik would not be alone with Erin anytime soon. "I do" Erik said. Damien, Erin, Jack, Shaunee, Stevie Rae, Rephaim and Erik walked to Damien's room.

Damien and Jack sat on the loveseat holding hands. Stevie Rae sat on Damien's bed. Her Raven Mocker sat beside her. That left the couch. Shaunee sat on one side and Erin sat on the other. Erik sat between them. About twenty minutes into the ridiculously gory movie, Erik grabbed Erin's hand. She let him hold it.

By the end it was Shaunee on one cushion and Erik and Erin on the other. They had whispered through the whole thing about how gross it was.

Damien got up and turned the lights on. Everyone looked at Erik and Erin. She blushed. Wonder why.

He looked down and saw that his hand was resting on her upper thigh and the other was still holding her hand. "Damn twin" Shaunee said. Erin shot up. "I gotta go" she said to everyone. Erik followed her.

When he got in the hallway. "Leave me alone" she said. "Why?" Erik asked. "I am not a rebound girl" she yelled. "I know. I told you I am over Zoey. Look Erin, I have no clue how you feel but I really like you. I want to take you out on a date. I am not a bad guy. Yes, I was possessive of Zoey but come on! She always had another boyfriend, usually two. You would not do that though. I would not walk in on you and someone else screwing. I like that about you. You have more sense than that" Erik said.

"You're right I wouldn't but you are Zoey's ex still. And in girl world you have to ask your friend if it is okay to date her ex" Erin said.

_**Stevie Rae**_

Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Damien, Jack and Shaunee were all listening to Erin and Erik fight.

"And in girl world you have to ask your friend if it is okay to date her ex" Erin said. "Why the hell would she care? She is in there screwing her warrior" Erik said back. "Doesn't matter" Erin replied. Stevie Rae was so confused. When did Erik and Erin start liking each other. She also found it funny that Rephaim was just as interested as the rest of them.

"So if she says it is not okay even if I never want to be with her again you will not let yourself like me" Erik asked. "I don't like you" Erin said. "Bullshit!" Erik yelled and Stevie Rae could hear him walking then heard lips smacking. Damn. Erin and Erik were making out out there. The smacking stopped. Stevie Rae could hear them both breathing heavily. "Goodbye Erik" Erin said. Stevie Rae heard someone running, she imagined Erin running away.

"Good job Erik. Kissing a girl who gave you no signal whatsoever. I am such an idiot" Erik said to himself before walking in the opposite direction Erin had went. "I should go see if she is okay" Shaunee said and went in the direction Erin went. "I should go check on the red fledglings" Stevie Rae said. Rephaim followed her. "Stevie Rae, about what Zoey said…" Rephaim said. Stevie Rae burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he said. "Just you are such a guy. This is where you say that we are just friends. Guess what. I know that" she said.

"I meant it would not be smart of you to love me" he said. "Why not?" she asked. "I am evil" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You aren't. You destroyed evil" she said.

"We disagree. Do you, Red One? Do you love me?" he said. "Yes" Stevie Rae said. "Well, that is unfortunate. I do believe I love you too. I care for you more than I did my father. I destroyed him for you. I know I loved him. So that means I have to love you too right?" he said. "Sounds logical" Stevie Rae said.

"I would kiss you now if that is okay with you" he said. Stevie Rae started to panic. How would he do that? He was half bird. She nodded. He had a beak for crying out loud. He brushed her lips with his beak incredibly gently. Then he turned away from her and collapsed to the ground. He groaned in pain.

Stevie Rae panicked. Nyx appeared before her. "Stevie Rae, how good to see you" she said. "Nyx! What is happening to him?" she asked. "I am giving him a human body for you. He has killed my enemy and this is his reward. However, he is still a Raven Mocker. He will still have the wings. He will be immortal just as his father" Nyx said before disappearing.

Stevie Rae watched Rephaim writhe in pain. "It's not worth it! Leave him alone!" she shouted. Then she saw his body morph from half bird to a man with wings. He was beautiful. His face was the most handsome she had ever seen. He looked at her. "I am a man?" he asked. "For the most part" she said. He was completely naked. She had never seen a naked man before that moment. "We should go get you clothes" she said.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She was against him. "Can I kiss you again Red One?" he asked. "You don't have to ask" she said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was sweet and it did more for her than any of Dallas's kisses had. He kissed her more intensely.

She kissed him back with passion. He pressed her against the wall. His hand slid up her leg as he pulled it up to his waist. He continued to kiss her. His lips were soft and rough at the same time.

"Uh-hum" A throat cleared behind them. Rephaim turned. Stevie Rae blushed. It was Dallas. Shit! "I heard your voice so I thought I would find you Stevie Rae. Didn't really expect you to be making out with a naked Raven Mocker" he said. "I am so sorry Dallas" she said. "It's fine. You were not my girlfriend, were you?" he said and walked away looking incredibly hurt.

"That was the boyfriend you told me about?" Rephaim said. "No. He was never my boyfriend. We just made out every once in a while" she said. "Is that what we were just doing? The kissing?" he said. "Yes" she said. "I have a desire to strangle him for touching you. It is odd. Since becoming mostly human I have this desire to be inside of you and somehow I just know how. Is that normal?" he said. "I honestly do not know. I am not a guy. And I have never been with one like that" she said.

"You just said you were with him" Rephaim said while pointing to where Dallas disappeared. "Not like that. Just kissing" she said.

"Ah. Can I be inside of you?" he asked. Her heart stopped. He started walking to her. "In the middle of the hall? Where anyone can walk in on us? I do not think so" she said, her voice was completely even.

"Oh. Weren't we going to go check on the red fledglings?" he asked. "No. First we find you clothes. You are about Erik's size. Let's go" she said.

Ten minutes later she was knocking on Erik's door. "Erin?" he yelled then opened the door. "Oh. Stevie Rae. Whoa. What happened to him?" Erik asked. "Nyx gave him a human body for killing Kalona. We are here because he needs clothes and I figured you were about the same size" Stevie Rae said.

"Oh. Yeah, okay. Look, man don't sit anywhere" Erik said. "Why not?" Rephaim said. "I would rather not have your junk on my stuff" he said as he opened his drawer. "Stevie Rae, what is my junk?" Rephaim asked her. She could not help herself. She glanced down at his junk. "Oh, this? It is what I want inside of you my Red One" he said. She blushed.

"Whoa. Too much info man. Also you really should not speak to your lady like that" Erik said. "Why? It is the truth." Rephaim said.

"You don't always have to say every thought you have. Not to mention the fact that it is quite rude to tell a girl you want your stuff inside of her so early into your relationship. Try a date or a kiss" Erik said handing him a pair of boxers. "But I did. I kissed her" Rephaim said while pulling the boxers up.

"Great. When she is ready, she will ask you for sex, not the other way around" Erik said while giving him jeans. "Sex?" Rephaim said while pulling the jeans up.

"Yeah it's the name for what you want to do. By the way, you need to button those and zip em" Erik said. Rephaim looked confused. "I am not doing that" Erik said as he looked at Stevie Rae.

She got nervous but ultimately decided helping him dress was not the same as undressing him. She walked over to him and he watched her button the jeans. His stuff was kind of out of the zipper. If she zipped them like that she would hit his junk.

"Yeah that would hurt like hell, better stuff him in there" Erik said. She touched his junk that was covered by the thin boxers. Rephaim's head fell back and he moaned. She made sure he was stuffed into the jeans that were a little too small and zipped them up.

"Okay. Here is a t-shirt" Erik said while throwing it at Rephaim. Rephaim pulled the shirt over his head and straitened it out as soon as it was on him. "Thanks Erik. I really appreciate this. I know it was uncomfortable for you" Stevie Rae said.

"No problem" he said and pulled her into a hug. "Hey talk to Erin for me" he said into her ear. He was suddenly gone.

Rephaim had pulled him off of her and had him on the ground. Rephaim was growling. "Rephaim! He was just hugging me. Calm down!" Stevie Rae yelled. "You never touch her again. She is mine!" Rephaim yelled. Okay, it was ridiculous but Stevie Rae actually found his jealousy cute.

"I am not! I am my own person! And you absolutely can not attack every guy who hugs me! Besides, he likes Erin not me" she yelled. Rephaim backed off. "Sorry" he said to Erik. "It's cool. Nothing's broken" Erik said.

Stevie Rae led Rephaim out of Erik's room. Then started walking toward the dorm where red fledglings were being held. They were all fine. All of them said they didn't need anything. Dallas did not say anything. He just stared at Rephaim's hand on Stevie Rae's waist.

Then she went to Lenobia. "Lenobia, where are we tonight? In the red Fledgling dorm? Which room is mine and where is Rephaim going to be?" Stevie Rae asked her. "You are in that dorm. You have the first room. I apologize. It is not as big as Zoey's. There is only one high priestess room here" she said while handing her a key. "It is okay. I'm fine with whatever. Where is Rephaim going to be?" she asked. "I figured you would want to be close to him so I put him in the room next to yours" Lenobia said while handing him a key.

Stevie Rae and Rephaim walked to the dorm. He held her hand the whole way. It felt nice. When they reached her door he spoke. "Until tomorrow, Red One" he said. "Yep" she replied. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She pulled away fast and went inside.

She took a deep breath and got ready for bed. She brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas and got into bed. Ten minutes later she heard the door open. She looked up. It was Rephaim. "I would like to sleep next to you" he said. She scooted over. He got into the bed and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and had the best nights sleep of her life.

_**Zoey**_

I was exhausted. I lost count as to how many times Stark and I had sex over and over. He was holding me. I was still naked and so was he.

"That was amazing" he said. "It really was" I said. "I dunno what came over me. I just needed to be in you" he said. "I have no clue but I am glad you did. What time is it?" I asked. He looked at the watch on the dresser.

"Wow. It is seven. I thought I felt the sun come up" he said. "Me too. I should really find some clothes" I said while getting up. "Why? Isn't that the point of being young. That you can sleep nude and look hot" he said.

"What if there is an emergency?" I said. "What? Kalona is dead, Neferet is in prison. Life is as normal as it can be right now" he said. I smiled and fell into his arms. I fell asleep against him.

_**Erin**_

The next morning/evening at breakfast she was really nervous. Shaunee had convinced her to ask Zoey today. "Calm down twin" Shaunee told her. "You would not say that if it was you in this position" she said. "Really, it will be fine. I bet Zoey won't care. She is really happy with Stark" Damien said.

"What won't I care about?" Zoey asked while approaching the table. Stark had his arm around her waist. Erin opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Erin wants your permission" Shaunee said. "For what?" Zoey asked Erin. "Well, you see I like this guy and I wanna know if it is okay to go out with him" she said.

"You don't need to ask permission Erin. If Stevie Rae did not when she fell for a Raven Mocker why should you?" Zoey said. Erin opened her mouth then closed it.

"First of all we need to talk about the Raven Mocker mess later but first Erin needs to tell you who he is" Shaunee said. Zoey looked at her completely confused. "Go on" Shaunee said. Erik walked into the dining room.

"Erik!" Erin yelled waving at him. "Erik?" Stark said looking around him and saw him. Erik sat next to Erin. "So? Who's the guy?" Zoey asked. "I am" Erik said. Zoey looked shocked.

"Don't you dare keep me from being happy again Zoey. Erin said that if you said no she would back off. I deserve more than that Zoey" Erik said. "Is that true? You really thought I would stop you from being with Erik?" Z asked. Erin shrugged.

"Do you like him?" Z asked. "Yes" Erin said. "Then go for it. I will never stand between you and anyone you like. That is as long as he is not my current boyfriend" Zoey said. "Damn!" Shaunee said. "Thanks, Z. Are you sure though?" Erin asked. Z nodded. Erik grabbed her hand under the table.

_**Stevie Rae**_

Stevie Rae woke up. Rephaim was covering her with his wings and her head was on his bare chest. His muscles moved under her.

She started to get up. Rephaim pulled her back. "Give me like ten more minutes" he said. "We will miss breakfast in ten minutes. Why did you turn the alarm off?" she asked. "I was kind of hoping you would let me hold you for longer" he said smiling. Stevie Rae got up and slipped on her slippers.

She started walking to the dining hall. Rephaim caught up to her. He slipped his hand in hers. When they entered the dining hall every eye was on them. Some of their jaws were dropped.

She walked over to her friends. Every single eye was huge, every jaw dropped except for Erik of course. "Nyx gave me a human body" Rephaim said. Stevie Rae looked over at him. He still had no shirt on.

Goddess, she knew what they were thinking. "It's not how it looks. We just slept and he is not used to clothes yet" Stevie Rae explained.

"Why are you holding hands then?" Shaunee said. "And why do you both have wicked bed hair?" Erin asked. "I turned her alarm off" Rephaim said proudly. "And the hands?" Damien pressed.

Stevie Rae pulled her hand out of his but he snatched it right back. "Stop guys. Let Stevie Rae figure it out on her own and then if she wants to she can tell us" Zoey said. "Thanks Z" Stevie Rae said. Zoey smiled.

"You're beautiful" Jack said to Rephaim. Everyone cracked up except for Rephaim who just smiled proudly. The rest of breakfast was spent talking about going to the meeting with Lenobia in an hour. They would all find out what they were going to do next. It was Sunday so there were no classes anyway.

_**Zoey**_

The meeting started. Lenobia started talking. "Aphrodite. You will be our house Prophet. You will simply live here and if you have a vision you must report it and help change the outcome" Aphrodite nodded.

"Darius, you are always to be with Aphrodite. You know what your pledge means, now is the time to show yourself" Darius nodded

"Damien, Jack, Shaunee and Erin. You will all start classes again tomorrow. I have new schedules for you" they all nodded.

"Erik, you will go back to teaching drama" he smiled. "Stark, you will always be at Zoey's side. You are to constantly guard her" Stark squeezed my hand.

"Stevie Rae, you are to watch over the red fledglings. Be their high priestess and as I understand there are bad ones out there too. It will be your job to get them here. Use all the resources the school has" Stevie Rae nodded.

"Rephaim, honestly we have no clue what to do with you. But as I understand you are a good fighter and your imprint with Stevie Rae makes you protective of her. You will simply always watch over her" Rephaim did not change his expression.

"Finally, Zoey. You will take over all of Neferet's duties including teaching Sociology. Do not worry. The teacher book is very simple also your warrior was quite the student at it. He will help you. So will I. Oh we have a new teacher coming tonight. He will replace Anastasia as the Spells and Rituals professor. Also I understand that you have a red fledgling who is a Poet Laurent, she will replace Loren Blake. Zoey, I want you to be the first one to meet the new teacher. His name is Dean. He will arrive at 1am tonight. Okay does everyone understand?" Lenobia said.

Everyone but her in the room nodded. I grabbed Stark's other hand to look at his watch. It was nine. Crap! Four hour till the new teacher got there and I still had to figure out the whole teaching thing.

Everyone started going their separate ways. I grabbed Starks hand and pulled him to my room. I got out the sociology books.

Within three and a half hours we had our lesson plans for the next week. It did not help that we were five chapters behind in each class because Neferet left.

Stark and I walked out and started to the roof, the plane was landing there. When we got up there the plane had landed and Dean was getting off of the plane. Perfect timing!

He was gorgeous. His skin was like the color of mocha. He looked young too. Like 23. "Hi, I am Zoey Redbird. This is James Stark, my warrior" I said.

"Hello. I am Dean" he said in a British accent. Goddess! A girl sure does love a Brit. "Do you want me to show you to your room?" I asked. "Later. I have heard a lot about you and your friends. I would like to meet them" Dean said. That accent! So sexy! "Okay" I said and led him inside.

We found Damien and Jack easily. They were in Damien's room. They were watching Moulin Rouge. "Dean this is Damien, he has an affinity for the element air and this is his boyfriend Jack" I said. Dean looked at them and smiled.

"It is a pleasure. I hope you will both be in my class" Dean said while shaking their hands. "We are. We have you sixth hour" Damien said. "Beginners? No way" Dean said. "Well we still only are third formers and especially when it comes to rituals and spells we know little" Damien said. "But you perform them" Dean said.

"Doesn't really mean we understand" Jack said. "Ah. I look forward to teaching you both" Dean said. "Hey, do you know where everyone else is?" I asked Damien. "Yeah. Stevie Rae and Rephaim are in her room trying to figure out where to put all the rest of the red ones once they get em here. Aphrodite and Darius are with Ate. Ate is leaving so they are spending the night hanging out there. Erik is in his room going over a lesson plan. Shaunee and Erin are with Cole and TJ" he said.

"Really? What about Erik?" I asked him about Erin and Cole. "She said she is going to tell Cole she met someone else. I think she really likes him" Damien said.

"Hmm, that's good" I said. And I honestly meant it. I kind of hoped Erik and Erin worked out so he would be completely over me.

Dean, Stark and I went into the hall. I was thinking about who to go to next when Stark spoke. "Erik's room is closest" he said. "Who is Erik? I thought Damien is the only male who has an affinity" Dean said. "He does not have an affinity. He is the drama teacher, my ex boyfriend and my friend Erin's almost boyfriend so he hangs out with us a lot. You said you wanted to meet my friends. Do you want to skip him?" I asked. "No. Let's go" Dean said.

I knocked on Erik's door. He opened immediately. Erik was wearing a button down shirt and slacks. His hair was styled and he smelled really good.

"Oh. Zoey. What are you doing here?" he asked. "Who were you expecting? You look nice" I said. Stark's grip on my hand tightened. He obviously did not like me telling Erik he looked nice.

"Thanks, Z. Erin should be here soon. I am taking her on our first date. I am taking her to a play in town" he said. "That's good. Oh, Erik this is Dean. He is the new professor" I said.

The two men shook hands. "Nice to meet you Erik" Dean said. "You too" Erik said while shutting the door.

"So you don't look like you have been a vampyre long" Erik said. "No. I went through the change about three years ago. From this house of night actually. That's why I accepted the job. Anastasia was what made me master in spells and rituals" Dean said. "I knew you looked familiar. You were a sixth former when I was a third former" Erik said. There was a knock at the door. Erik opened it.

Erin looked beautiful. She had obviously borrowed a dress from Aphrodite. Her hair was down casually, her heels were not casual. "Wow. You look beautiful. I mean you always look beautiful but…" Erik said.

Erin stopped him by kissing him on the cheek. "Zoey? What are you doing here?" Erin asked me. "Oh I am introducing the new professor to all of the gang. It is very convenient for us that you are here. Erin, this is Professor Dean" I said.

Dean grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smiled. Erik looked mad. "Always nice to meet a pretty face" he said in that accent. Erin blushed.

"Well if you will excuse us, curtain call is soon" Erik said. "Are you in my class, beautiful" Dean asked Erin. Crap! I knew Erik was having Loren flashbacks. "Yeah, I have you in sixth period" Erin said.

"Good. I would like to see you everyday" Dean said to her. "Back off man. You are her teacher" Erik said. "So are you. How lucky that this place has gotten rid of that rule" Dean said.

"I am not actually her teacher. She does not take my class" Erik said. "Ah. I see where that makes it better" Dean said.

Erik clenched his fists. Erin grabbed his hand. "Well, we really do gotta go. Bye guys" she said. "See you tomorrow beautiful" Dean said to her. She smiled and pulled Erik down the hall with her.

"That was fun" Dean said. Stark laughed. "Man, Erik is real possessive so if you don't want him to hate you, I would back off" Stark said. "I should know. I stole his last girlfriend" he said while he was squeezing my hand. "You did not steal me. I outgrew him" I said.

"Where to next?" Dean asked. "Shaunee in the common area" I said. We got to the common area. Shaunee was flirting with TJ on a couch. We walked up to them. "Shaunee, this is Professor Dean" I said.

She looked up at him. "Wow. You are breathtaking, Shaunee" Dean said. He was such a flirt. Why had he not flirt with me! "Thank you, you aren't so bad yourself" she said. "Is this your boyfriend Shaunee?" Dean asked. "Uh, no. This is TJ" she said. Dean relaxed.

"Good. That will make getting you to go out with me easier" Dean said. I looked at TJ. He looked miserable. He was staring at Shaunee. "Whatever, Shaunee. I am out" he said and left. "Sorry I scared off your boy" Dean said. "That's okay. I didn't really like him" she said staring into Dean's brown eyes.

"Good. So what do you say about a tour after I finish meeting the rest of your friends?" Dean asked her.

"Sure. I would love to do that" she said. "You are in my sixth hour class too right?" Dean asked her. "Yeah. Lenobia is making us all take it" she said.

"Hmm, so high priestess where to next? You cannot possibly top this last visit" Dean said. "Darius and Aphrodite" I said and began walking to Darius's room. Darius and Aphrodite were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey" I said. They both looked at me. "Dean this is Aphrodite, our prophet and Darius, her warrior" I said. "Nice to meet you both" Dean said while shaking Darius's hand. "Did Ate leave?" I asked. "Yeah. About ten minutes ago" Aphrodite said. "Oh. Okay well, I will see you tomorrow. Gotta go find Stevie Rae" I said. She nodded and curled into Darius's arms.

"Stevie Rae is the Red High Priestess?" Dean asked. "Yep" I said as we started walking through the red fledgling dorm. I got to Stevie Rae's room.

"Better knock. Goddess knows what her and bird boy are up to" Shaunee said. I knocked. "Bird boy?" Dean asked. "You will see, sweet thang" Shaunee said. I rolled my eyes.

Stevie Rae opened the door. She was fully clothed. So was Rephaim. There were papers everywhere. "Z! Hi!" she said and hugged me. "Hey. What's going on?" I asked her.

"We finally figured out the housing situation. Karishma will not be happy to be sharing a room" she said. I laughed. "Oh, Stevie Rae, this is the new professor, Dean. Dean this is Stevie Rae and her…" I started. "My guy I imprinted, Rephaim. Yes, he is a Raven Mocker" she said. Dean stared at Rephaim.

"I never saw one. Is he evil?" Dean whispered to me. "No. I am not. I have chosen my path in life. I just want to protect The Red One" Rephaim said as he grabbed Stevie Rae's hand.

"K. Well since you met everyone, wanna go on that tour?" Shaunee asked Dean. "Yeah. I really do" he replied. "See you at breakfast tomorrow" she said to us.

"Well, we are gonna go finish with lesson plans" I said. Stark and I left. We went to my room. "We finished the lesson plans" he said. "I know" I said and kissed him. He laughed.

"If you want to get me into bed, it will cost ya" he said kissing me. "Well, if there is a price I change my mind" I said while pulling away. "Fine. For you there is no price. You can have me any time you want" he said.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Stark's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "It's my mom. I should answer" he said. I nodded. "Mom?" he said. "James! How dare you not answer your phone in a month! I called you so many times" a voice yelled over the phone.

"Calm down. It is a really long story" he said. There was a pause. "But mom, you can't come here" he said. Pause. "When?" he said. Pause. "Okay. I will make sure someone will come to you. I can't meet you till like eight. I do not do the sun anymore" he said. Pause. "No this is great. You can meet my girlfriend" he said. Pause.

"She is the high Priestess" he said. Pause. "Yeah… Okay… See ya then… Love you too" he said and ended the call.

"So your mom is coming?" I said. "My mom, dad and two brothers" he said. "I did not know you had two brothers" I said. "Yep" he said.

"Should I be nervous?" I asked. "Nope. They will love you" he said while kissing my forehead.

"I need to call Aphrodite" he said while scrolling through his contacts. "Aphrodite? It's Stark… I need a favor. Tomorrow my family are visiting. They will arrive at five p.m. I would go but the sun. I need you to show them to my room. I have two beds and a couch. Tell em to stay there and will meet them at breakfast. Give them directions please" he said into the phone. Pause.

"Thanks Aphrodite. I really appreciate it" he said. He hung up. "She's going to meet them" he said. I smiled. He kissed me softly. "Still want my hot body?" he asked. I laughed and kissed him eagerly.

_**Stevie Rae**_

Zoey and Stark left. Stevie Rae turned to Rephaim. "That made you uncomfortable" Rephaim said. "What?" she said.

"When you were forced to put a label on us" he said. "Well, you are the guy I imprinted" she said. "Yes. But I thought we were more" he said.

"Oh, so what you're my boyfriend now?" she asked. "If you will have me, yes. That is exactly what I want. I want it to be known that you are mine" he said.

She threw her arms around him. He kissed her eagerly. She kissed him back. He threw her down on the bed. He stripped his shirt off. He climbed on top of her. He grabbed her leg and placed it around his waist. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and started lifting it.

He pulled it over her head. He kissed her again. He shoved his tongue in her mouth. She broke the kiss to breathe. She kissed his neck. "Do it" he said. She did. She bit down on his neck. His blood poured into her.

_**Rephaim**_

Stevie Rae was crying on the floor. Rephaim knelt in front of her. He pulled her into a hug. She cried into his chest. "Stevie Rae!" a voice said in the phone. "I can't" Stevie Rae said. Rephaim picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said. "Where is my daughter!" an angry male voice said. "She is right here. She is crying too hard to talk" he said. "Who are you?" the male voice said. "I am Rephaim, Stevie Rae's boyfriend" he said.

"Okay. Tell her the funeral is tomorrow night. At eight. She knows where" he said and hung up. Rephaim placed the phone down. Stevie Rae cried into his chest for hours. Till she fell asleep.

When she did, he placed her on the bed and curled up next to her. It hurt him so much to see her so hurt. He held her while she slept.

_**Erin**_

The play was horrible. Erik leaned over to her. "Wanna ditch?" he asked. She nodded. As soon as they were outside they both started laughing. Erik grabbed her hand and they just started walking.

Nothing was open at 2am. Erin heard laughing. Three guy's walked out of an alley and stepped into Erik and Erin's path. Erik stepped in front of Erin. "Hey! Guy's that is a vampyre" one guy yelled to his buddies, he had a bright red shirt on.

"With a hot chick vamp!" another yelled. The third walked over to Erik and hit him over the head with a rock. Erik fell to the ground.

Erin panicked. "So, hot vampyre chick, what are you doing with that asshole when you could have guy's like us" the guy in the green shirt said. "Yeah, we may even let you bite us" the one in the red shirt said. "No. I think we should be biting her" the one that hit Erik said.

The one in the red shirt walked over to her and pinned her to the building. "Help!" Erin yelled. Red shirt put his hand over her mouth. Erin started to cry. So she was going to be raped. She was going to lose her virginity to three guys she did not know who raped her.

"Are you a virgin?" the red shirt asked. Erin assumed he was the group leader. Obviously has the first turn.

Red shirt slammed her into the brick wall. Erin nodded answering his question. "Even better. I love virgins. They always scream" he said.

Tears streamed down her face. He grabbed the bottom of her dress. He pulled it up and over her head. "Ummm… you are gorgeous. Your skin is soft" he said as his hands trailed over her skin.

"Stomach flat" he said as he touched her stomach. "Breasts supple" he said as he unhooked her bra. Erin cried.

He pulled her bra off. His hand grabbed her breast. He squeezed. She was repulsed by his touch. One of his hands stayed on her breast the other trailed down her body and started to pull down her panties.

Then all of a sudden he was off of her. Erik had the guy pinned to the ground. He was growling at him and he punched him across the face.

The green shirt guy ran to Erik and pulled him off of his buddy and punched him. Erin screamed. Erik fought back. The one that had hit Erik with the rock went to Erin. He grabbed her. She tried to fight him off but it was a lost cause.

Erik was suddenly double teamed. Erin remembered her affinity. Why had she not thought of it earlier? "Water, come to me! Carry these jerks far away!" she yelled. Water complied. A huge tidal wave hit the five of them.

Erin struggled under the water. The wave carried the three guys away. Leaving Erik and Erin coughing and breathing hard. Erin started crying again. Erik was bloody. His face was pretty messed up but he was also cut across the stomach.

Erik ran to her. She realized she was practically naked and reached for Aphrodite's dress. Erik reached her before she pulled it on. He threw his arms around her and he was crying. "I am so sorry Erin!" he said sobbing against her.

"It is not your fault Erik. But we need to go home you were stabbed!" she felt ridiculous yelling that at him. How could he not know? "I am so sorry!" he yelled. Erin got up and pulled the soaking wet dress over her.

She grabbed Erik's hand and forced him out of there. There was no way she would wait for them to come back. When they reached his car she was freezing. She was shaking. Erik reached into the back and pulled a blanket out and wrapped it around her. She felt safe. Erik drove home in silence.

When they got back Erik could barely walk. Erin tried to help him walk. They got inside and managed to find their way to the doctors room. Erin threw the door open. Gillian is the doctor there. She took one look at them and ran to Erik. She barked orders at the nurses.

"No! Erin! She was hit and I have no idea what else! Help her first!" he yelled. "I am fine" Erin said. The doctor yelled at a nurse to check on her. She pulled the dress up, revealing her back. "She has some bruising on her back. That is it" the nurse said. "His heart rate is slowing! The wound is deep. He needs stitches! He is loosing too much blood. Get her out of here" The doctor yelled.

A nurse pushed her outside. "Wait in this hall, when he is okay, we will get you" she said. Erin nodded. Tears streaming down her face she called her twin. "Erin, you will never believe who I am with. That super hot new professor. I'm giving him a tour. Wait, Erin are you crying?" Shaunee said. "Yeah, come to the doctor's room. It's Erik." Erin said and hung up.

Five minutes later she saw Shaunee running at her. Erin ran at her. Shaunee hugged her. "What happened?" she asked. "Erik and I were attacked. They knocked him out. They almost raped me. They stabbed him. Now the doctor said his heart rate is slowing and he is losing too much blood. I wish he would have just stayed asleep. They would have raped me but he would be okay" she cried. Erin cried on her best friend for what seemed like days.

Finally the doctor came out. "He needs blood" she said. "Okay…" Erin said. "Would you like to feed him or would you rather one of my nurses or we can find another fledgling or a human" she said. "I wanna do it. I owe him" Erin said. Erin was nervous. She had never drank from anyone and nobody had drank from her. The doctor led her into the room. Erik was on a hospital bed. He looked so weak. The doctor pulled a chair next to him. Erik looked at her.

"Erin, I am so sorry" he said. "It is okay Erik. As soon as you are better it will be okay" she said. The doctor grabbed a knife and grabbed Erin's arm.

"Ready?" With a nervous look at Shaunee then a worried one at Erik she nodded. The doctor sliced her arm. Pain shot through her.

The doctor pressed Erin's arm to Erik's mouth. The second her blood went into him she felt a huge amount of pleasure. Her head fell back and she moaned. She heard a moan escape from Erik. Then she understood why Heath let Zoey bite him. It felt amazing. She had no idea how long he drank from her because all she focused on was how good she felt.

"Erik" she gasped his mind. She felt desire and pleasure wash over her at the same time. Erik sucked down more and more. Erin felt his drinking stop. The feelings were gone. She looked at him. His eyes were wide like he was not aware of what he was doing till that moment.

"Snatch the wound Erik!" the doctor yelled. Erik licked the wound on her arm. "I am so sorry Erin! I did not know what I was doing. I am so sorry I bit you" he said to her. Her body felt light and tingly.

"I knew what I was doing" she said. Erin knew she and Erik were imprinted but had no clue how she knew. "Erik…" she started.

"Stop. I know. Looks like we get to find out what an imprint is like" he said. Erin settled into the chair.

"Shaunee, it is late. Go back to the room. Sleep. I am staying here" Erin said. Shaunee nodded and left. The doctor left her phone and room number.

Erik made room on the twin size bed. "I am not letting you sleep in that chair. I would rather sleep on the floor and you would not make me do that when I am hurt, would you?" Erik said. Erin got up and got into the bed. She rested her head on his chest. He held her close. Erin, on the day she was almost raped, did not have any bad dreams.

_**Aphrodite**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Aphrodite's alarm clock was blaring. Aphrodite hit snooze for the third time. "Aphrodite, you have to go now. They should be here in ten minutes" Darius said while kissing her head.

"Remind me why I am doing this" she said. "Because you have an incredibly good heart" Darius said then kissed her lips.

"Right" she said sarcastically and got up. There was no way she was changing for this. She slipped on her shoes and looked in the mirror. Her nightie was probably not appropriate. She slipped on a pink silk robe and fixed her hair. Even without makeup on she looked hot.

She walked to the gate where a Suburban was. There was four people sorting through their luggage. Aphrodite walked up to them.

The woman looked about forty. She was attractive though, for being forty. She looked like she was the cardboard cut out of a stay at home mom or a soccer mom. She wore a sweater and khakis.

One of the men was obviously Stark's dad. He also looked forty. He was nice looking. He looked like he was going golfing rather than a long drive.

The older looking brother looked about 22. He was really cute. If Aphrodite was not with Darius she probably would have had a nice weekend with him. He looked like Stark.

The younger brother was still obviously older than Stark. He looked about 19. He was very muscular. Like he played some kind of sport. He was good looking too. Aphrodite approached them.

"Hi. My name is Aphrodite. Stark asked me to come meet you and show you to his room so you can stay there" she said. "Are you his girlfriend?" brother two said (younger one). "Hell no. No offense" she said.

"Dibs!" brother one said while flashing her a very nice smile. "Sorry boys, got a boyfriend" she said.

"Damn" brother one and two said together. "Is James in the room?" his mother said. "Nah. He is with Zoey, his girlfriend. You can't get Stark to leave her side since…" Aphrodite started to say but decided against saying since Zoey's soul shattered when her other boyfriend died.

"Since they figured out how to put his stuff in hers" she smiled. His mother looked horrified like she had just offended her.

"Nice" brother two said. "Anyway, if you wanna grab your stuff I will show you the way" Aphrodite said. When they got to the room and she opened it she said "Stark is next door, I guess if you need something, knock." Stark's mom looked sick. Like her son having sex was the worst thing she could imagine.

"He said he would come get you before breakfast at seven. You have a few hours. Nap, settle. Whatever. I do not care" she said and left.

When she got back to her room, Darius was sound asleep. She was surprised he didn't wake to the sound of her opening the door. Usually her moving woke him. She took her shoes off and hung her robe up in the closet.

She settled in next to Darius. He immediately pulled her closer to him. "Welcome back" he said and kissed her gently. She could not make herself go back to sleep. After an hour she gave up and grabbed a book to read.

Her alarm screamed again at six thirty. Darius woke up immediately. They got ready for the day. He took ten minutes, she took twenty. That was including a shower. She had learned to deal with wet hair.

She walked to the dining hall with Darius behind her. After Darius grabbed her a blueberry bagel and himself a plate of eggs, bacon and toast they walked to their table. Shaunee was there with Damien and Jack

"Hey" Shaunee said when she saw Aphrodite and Darius approaching. "Where's your twin?" Aphrodite asked. "With Erik" Shaunee said.

"Damn! On the first date and you thought I was a ho" Aphrodite said. "He's in the doctor's room. They were jumped last night. He was stabbed. Erin did not feel okay leaving him" Shaunee said.

"Oh. I am so sorry" Aphrodite said. "Well it didn't happen to me. The worst part is Erin is my best friend. The person I am closest to. And instead of worrying about her or Erik I am worried about whether their imprint will push Erin and me apart" Shaunee said. "Imprint?" Darius asked.

Shaunee did not answer. She stared at something behind Aphrodite. Aphrodite turned to see Erik and Erin making their entrance. They were holding hands and she was laughing at something he said.

When they sat at the table with their food Aphrodite spoke up. "Imprint?" she asked. Neither answered.

They just shrugged as if that was an answer. As if she would let that go. Then she saw Stark and Zoey enter with his family behind him. They all looked miserable.

_**Zoey**_

I woke up to my alarm blaring. It was six thirty. I pushed it off and shook Stark. He woke up. We got ready.

It took us longer than need be but that was because Stark insisted on a joint shower saving time. It really did not.

He was in the mood, so was I. It was after seven when we got to Stark's room. He knocked. I was really nervous.

Stark's hand squeezed mine then he tightened his grip. The door opened. His family looked nice. "Guys, this is Zoey" Stark said.

"Zoey this is my mom" he pointed to the only woman. "Hello. Nice to meet you" I said and shook his mothers hand who looked at me with disgust.

"This is my dad" Stark said as he pointed to the middle aged man. "Hello" I said and shook his hand.

"This is my brother Thomas" he said pointing to a ridiculously muscled boy. I smiled and held out my hand. Thomas took it and shook my hand.

"My brother Leo" Stark said. I smiled and held out my hand. Leo grabbed it and pulled her into a hug. He held on longer than need be.

Stark pushed him away. His brother fell to the floor. "Back off Leo. She is mine. Not like all the other girls. You cannot steal her away from me and if you try it will be your funeral. I promise I will kill you if you touch her" Stark said.

"Stop it James! That is your brother. She is just a girl. Your relationship is more than that" his mother said. "Nothing means more to me than Zoey" he said. Crap. That did it. They hate me. Because Stark had to do this.

I knew he did not mean that his family meant nothing to him but that was how his mother took it. "Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" his father yelled. "Like what? I just stated a fact" Stark said.

"Take it back and tell her that she means the most to you right now! Besides, you don't even love this girl" His father yelled. "Probably loves the dirty things he does to her" Thomas said.

"I do love her. You have no idea what my life is like now. I died dad and changed into an adult vampyre. Did you even notice that my marks were red or that there were more of them?" Stark said.

"Stop it Stark. We are about to miss breakfast and we start classes today. Just take it back. Stop fighting" I said.

"No. I won't take it back but I will not fight either but only because Zoey asked" Stark said. His mother looked at me with hatred in her eyes.

We walked to the dining hall in silence. Damien, Jack, Shaunee, Erin, Aphrodite and Darius were all at the table. We approached it. I felt like we interrupted something.

"Mom, Dad, Thomas and Leo this is Damien and his boyfriend Jack. They are good friend's of Zoey's." His whole family flinched at the words his and boyfriend being together in a sentence. Damien and Jack were great though. They smiled politely.

"This is Erik, he is Zoey's ex and a professor here" Stark said. Erik nodded at them.

"This is Erin, she is Zoey's friend. And this is Shaunee, her twin. Not literally obviously. They are just really similar." Stark said. The twins smiled. His family looked disgusted with Shaunee. It was amazing Stark turned out so great and accepting.

"You already met Aphrodite. This is her boyfriend and warrior, Darius." Aphrodite smiled Darius stood and shook their hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you" Darius said while pulling a seat out for Stark's mom. She sat. Stark did the same for me. I sat. Then all the men sat.

"You are such a gentleman" Aphrodite said while turning Darius's head. She kissed him on the lips.

When the kiss lasted too long the twins started gagging. "Die Dorkamese twins. Oh. Well now that everyone is settled we can continue. Imprint?" she asked.

"Who imprinted?" I asked before taking a bite of cereal. "Erik and Erin" she said. "What?" I yelled after swallowing.

"That is the general reaction" Aphrodite said. "It is just like you and Loren. Erik is an adult vampyre and Erin is a fledgling" Stark said.

"How did you know I imprinted with Loren?" I asked him. "I may have asked Heath about your history" he said. The moment he said Heath's name a tear came out of my eye.

"Who is Loren and Heath?" Thomas asked. "Loren was a vamp Z was tricked into giving her virginity to. Heath was her consort and boyfriend. He died a few days ago" Aphrodite said. Great, them knowing that would not make them liking me more. I was right.

"Days ago? Wait. Was Zoey with this guy while she was with you?" Stark's mom asked. I sank into my seat. "Actually Zoey was with Erik and Heath when I fell in love with her. But now it is just me" Stark said.

His mother gave me a death glare. "Stop! I know what you are thinking but it is not like that" Stark said.

"So your precious Zoey was not sleeping with three different guys at the same time?" his mother asked.

"No. Erik and Heath were her boyfriends and she never had sex with either. I was just me. Our relationship didn't really have a label then" Stark said. "And now?" his father asked.

"I am her warrior. She is my soul mate and girlfriend" Stark said. "Warrior?" Thomas asked. "It is an oath male vampires sometimes give their oath to protect and serve powerful women they love" Stark said.

"Powerful?" his father asked. "Zoey is the high priestess here. I told you that" Stark said annoyed. Then Stevie Rae and Rephaim ran up.

Stevie Rae looked horrible. Like she had cried for hours. There were still tears in her eyes. "Zoey!" she yelled. "What's wrong" I asked while running to her, Stark followed me. I pulled her into a hug.

"It's my mamma Zoey. She died" she said. I started to cry. Her mamma was amazing. "The funeral is in like a hour. I gotta go" she said. "I'll go with you" I said. "You can't. You have classes and Stark's family. But don't worry. Rephaim is going with me" she said.

"I am so sorry. Stevie Rae" I said. "I gotta go" she said and pulled away. "Okay" I said. Rephaim put his arm around her waist and led her out.

Stark and I walked back to the table. "That man had wings" Stark's father said. "Yeah. He is a Raven Mocker. They are sons of evil incarnate. But do not worry. He is not evil. He chose good, for Stevie Rae" Stark explained.

"Okay, back to Erin and Erik. What does this mean? I would let you two figure it out on your own but I am responsible for what happens" I said. "I dunno" Erin said. "People will find out about this" I said.

"No. They don't have to" Erik said. "You can't be sure. There was the doctor, the nurses. Things get out and this could be horrible for both of us" I said to Erik. "I know. I know what can happen. I'm not an idiot" he said.

"What could happen?" Erin asked. "Well, Erik could be fired or forced out of here" Aphrodite said. "Erik? Why didn't you say something?" Erin said. "Because it does not matter. Zoey is high priestess now" he said.

I was going to say I may not have a choice when instead I said "Class starts in ten. Better get going." I got up. So did everyone else. Everyone left.

Stark and I walked to class with his family. They wanted to see him teach. When class started. I recognized a few faces. It was a fifth former class. Terrible, Aphrodite's old friend was in it and so was Becca, a girl Stark had almost raped and sucked dry but Darius and I stopped him.

"Hello. Some of you may know me. I am Zoey Redbird. Now that Neferet is no longer high priestess, I am. I went through the change not long ago and I will be taking over her responsibilities. I will be teaching her classes and if you need something, know you can always come to me. My door will always be open but knock first please" I said. Becca's hand shot up.

"Yes?" I said. "So, are you and Stark like together now?" she asked. I grabbed Stark's hand. "Though it is none of your business, yes. Oh. Sorry class. This is Stark's family. Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, Thomas and Leo" I said.

"Oh. Also what happened? To Professor Nolan? Professor Blake? Neferet? Where did Kalona go? What about Anastasia? And what is that Raven Mocker who killed her doing here?" Becca said.

"Well, there is a circle casting tonight. All questions will be answered there" I said. After that class went smooth. Second class went good, it was sixth formers. When third started, Cole walked in. After I explained that I am high priestess, he spoke.

"So, What's up with Erin and Erik? I mean professor Night?" he said. "What do you mean?" I said.

"Well, I heard they imprinted. But that can't be possible. Can it?" he said. "Look, I know you are hurt but what happens in Erin's personal life is not your business" I said. "It is when she decides to be with a teacher" he said. "No, it's not. Erik is just two years older" I said. "So?" he said.

"So it's not like he has been a vampyre and is hundreds of years old" I said. "Like Loren Blake?" he challenged.

"What?" I said. "Everyone knows you played naughty little school girl for the professor" he said.

"What?" was all I could make myself say. "You fucked the professor and we all know" he said.

"How?" I said. "Neferet told us. She said that the reason Blake died was because you fucked him and he was trying to find you for another go when they got him" he said. "That is not true" I said.

"So you didn't screw him?" he said. "I mean how she told you he died was a lie. I guess I will end those rumors tonight too" I said as I began class.


End file.
